Felines and Backlash
by Colonel Hawkeye
Summary: [SWAT KATS FMA Crossover] When the kats are swept into the 1900's by the Past Master, and end up on the other side through Ed's transmutation,how will the two worlds collide? And will the kats ever make it home?


Ok, I'm a HUGE SWAT Kats and FMA fan, so I figured what better than to write a story using both of them? (Plus my boyfriend dared me to) I bet you're wondering how this would work XDD. I have it tall figured out for your entertainment. I probably won't get many reviews, but it's worth a shot, no? And no, this isn't a crackfic, unless you want it to be :P It's a super long first chapter. :)

What you will see is: A bit of Hughes, and LOTS of Royai! And the SWAT KATS in all their FELINE GLORY! And it's not the way I write, it's the way they talk.

So like...sit back, read, and enjoy. Unless you don't want to. That's ok, too.

And let me also note, that I'm the FIRST authoress to put up a SWAT Kats X Full Metal Alchemist story! GO ME!

-----------------------------

It was what seemed to be a normal day for the Kats in Megakat city. Deputy Mayor Calli Briggs was doing all of Mayor Manx Business, Reporter Anne Gorra was out on the spot looking for news. Tom Kat and Tiger Stripes doing what they did best. And Enforcer Feral doing anything he could to stop the Kats. Yes, a normal day. Well, as it so happens, it's not a normal day in Megakat City unless there's at least one battle with a deadly creature beyond the imagination of any human alive.

The alarm sounded, the lights flashed, and immediately Chance was on his feet looking for his partner in crime. Jake, laying flat on his back underneath the Turbo Kat, whacked his head on the undercarriage as he got up. Brushing back his fur, Jake looked at Chance who gave a reassuring nod.

"Who's the culprit this time?" Jake asked curiously as they became the unstoppable crime fighting duo. Jake soon became Razor, as he slipped on his mask. "I can only assume its someone we know of..."

Chance nodded with a smile. "It looks like the Past Master this time, are you sure you're ready this time, Razor?"

"Yeah, T-Bone, I can handle it. And I only broke that doll of you once, I won't do it again. Not my fault my tail was out of control." Muttered Razor as he jumped into the jet behind T-Bone.

"Calli says they spotted him near the outskirts of town, see if you can get a lock on anything out of the ordinary." T-Bone ordered into the headset.

"Already ten leaps ahead of ya, buddy. Define "out of the ordinary", cause I'm quite sure that a huge black abyss is considered "out of the ordinary", unless it's just me." Razor commented from behind.

"Not in Megakat City, it isn't."

"I'm sending down a Match-Head missile, T-Bone." Pressing the red button on the panel before him, a missile dropped from the bottom of the jet, landing into the abysmal darkness. Razor frowned when it didn't produce anything. "Looks like a normal black-hole. What do you think he's up to, T-Bone?"

"Calli says it's not anything too dire right now, but knowing this dude, he's up to something bigger. Strap yourself in, Raz, we've got company."

Razor nodded obediently and looked at the radar before him. "Demons..." Looking to his arsenal, he chose the yellow button which ejected an octopus missile that positioned arms that opened around the demon with enough force to crush it. "Looks like we've got one down."

T-Bone growled something about 'damn country', and gripped onto the throttle as he yanked it back. "We're going up, see if you can hit this guy with the cement launcher."

Razor nodded and positioned the launcher, pulling back the trigger. "Missed! How could I miss?"

"Razor, buddy, do you need glasses now?"

"Ha-ha, NO! Is that Feral to the left?" Razor heard T-Bone curse something and grinned as the voice came over the speaker.

"Ah, trying to save the day again, are we? Not on my territory! Land now, you're in territory occupied by the enforcers!" Feral demanded with a harsh tone.

"Why don't you go land, old timer? I think its time you retired and let the big Kats do the dirty work." T-Bone responded bitterly and pulled the throttle, throwing them into Mach 1. When they came closer to the monster, Razor aimed again, but the demon evaded. Feral had aimed as well, only to miss and hit a DIFFRENT target.

"T-Bone! There's something wrong with the landing gear! We can't go down!" Razor yelled over the line. "Our engine is out, too!"

"What about the Ejector seats? Can we do anything with that?"

"That's what I was WORKING ON when we got CALLED OUT!" Razor closed his eyes a moment and looked to him.

"So you're telling me we're going into a tailspin, and we're stuck to crash into some fiery explosion, ultimately ending our lives, and possibly the fate of Megakat city...which will be left in the incompetent hands of the enforcers and commander Feral?" T-Bone muttered deadpan.

"Sure looks like it..." Razor responded.

"Not on my watch," With that, T-Bone used the last of what was left in the engine, leading them toward the black hole. "Round and round we go, where this leads nobody knows. Take a chance, roll the dice, and hope to god we come out alive." He chanted as they vanished into the darkness, leaving a stunned commander and newscast behind. As well as a very proud maniac by the name of Past Master.

------------------------------

"Brother, are you sure this is a good idea? Do you not remember what happened the last time we did this?" Ed remembered alright, he didn't need to hear the words of his upset brother. "You're ok now, you know, you don't have to do this!"

"Al, I want to see if by opening an alternate universe, I can see if mom and dad would still be together! Not like it matters anyway, since the bastard only thinks with his dick." Ed retorted bitterly, carving a transmutation circle into the floor. "Besides it's not like we're going there! If anything, we'd see them, and they'd see us. They can't come here."

"Unless you read the book wrong. Brother, this is a bad idea!"

"Al, I promise nothing bad will happen...at least nothing to change the fate of the planet as we know it. When have I ever been wrong?" Ed muttered, then paused and looked up. "Alright, bad question, but you know what I mean."

"Brother, I think this is still a bad idea! We'll probably be attacked by some horrible gruesome monster!"

"I've seen all there is in the way of "gruesome monsters", Al, in fact I would consider myself an expert." Ed grinned.

"Well, there's that ego of yours again." Al backed up as Ed placed his hands to the circle. The circle began to glow a faint blue, then faded. Al looked down into the circle with a frown, as it began to disintegrate, making way for something much worse. The boys backed further away as the turbo Kat skidded across the ground, slamming into the wall a short distance away. Both Kats were knocked out on impact. "BROTHER! You said they couldn't come here!"

"I guess I did read the book wrong..." Ed mumbled as he stepped forward, to assess the damages. "This is going to require a lot of explaining."

Jake and Chance looked at each other, pushing the glass above them open. Jake looked at Chance with a low hiss. "Well, Toto, it looks like we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Har har, Jake. Where do you think we are? I mean...it's not like we were warped into some alternate universe...were we?"

"What do you think we're living in some cartoon!" Jake hissed even louder.

Edward and Alphonse watched from the distance, shaking their heads. "Brother, are those Chimera?"

Ed nodded slowly. "I think so, but Chimera can't talk, they have no soul..."

"But...they're furry..."

"Maybe they're really...really hairy Ishvalens?" Ed shrugged and continued forward. Chance heard this comment and blinked, looking to himself.

"HAIRY? Who are you calling HAI---oh. Never mind. Whoa! Hey, you're not a Kat!" Chance glared in disbelief.

"And you're not an Ishvalen. What are you...a chimera...?"

Jake decided to answer this one. "We're Jake Clawson, and Chance Furlong--ah, T-Bone and Razor...we were brought here by that...thing. What was it? And you mean to say that you created it?"

"It's a transmutation circle..." Ed rubbed a palm against his forehead. "Its something involved in alchemy...You're not from around here, are you?"

"Obviously! What are a Chimera...and a...transmutation circle...?" Chance asked in disbelief.

"I'll tell you what...T-Bone...and...Razor. I'll give you the information you want, if you tell me what that...thing is...that you came in on."

"Deal! That's the Turbo-Kat...I made it myself! It's a jet...almost like a plane." Jake saw Ed's look of confusion and frowned. "You don't have those here...apparently...but, now you do! You see, it's umm...it's...umm...uhh..."

"Never mind. Alchemy is the art of changing one thing into another of equal mass and value..." Ed mumbled cutting off Jake.

"Hey, uh...listen, kid, how are we going to get home?" Chance asked cautiously.

Ed stared shocked, realizing just what had happened. "Don't worry...I know a good mechanic..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, not as good as I wanted it to be. So much "he said," "she said," going on. MAN I hate that! I just HAD to add the part with Feral XDD. For those who have never seen SWAT Kats, or just don't get it, let me know and I'll send you to a site with a summary on it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Hughes, Roy, Winry, and Riza will come in chapter two!


End file.
